incarciafandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
Once the powerful descendants of the Fourborn themselves, the elves have fallen far from such titles. The grey elves, deceptive, reclusive, and the founders of blood magic, choose now to lurk within the darkest forests of Incarcia, practicing sacrificial pagan rites and building their homes within the awoken trees. On the other hand, the high elves broke away from their celestial heritage thousands of years ago when their ancestors embraced the Boundless Lord, forever imbuing their bloodline with astral, aberrant magic. Now, they isolate themselves in the mysterious city of Nexicir, led by the Boundless Lord, who has shown them the secrets of the Astral Plane. Overall, the elves are a solitary race, choosing quite often to remain with their own kind, plotting goals that stretch hundreds of years into the future due to their incredible lifespan. * Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * ''Age. ''Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. * ''Alignment. ''High elves are orderly and egocentric but make excellent leaders, granted with much foresight that allows them to enforce their ideals over the course of centuries. As a result, many high elves tend toward non-neutral alignments, believing in higher causes than themselves. On the contrary, the grey elves tend to be much more self-serving, embracing a culture of individuality and change, resulting in a neutral to chaotic stance. * ''Size. ''Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. * ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * ''Darkvision. ''Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim Conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being Charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. * Trance. Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After Resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. * Languages.You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. * ''Subrace. ''Ancient divides among the elven people resulted in two main subraces: grey elves and high elves. Grey Elf As a grey elf, you have keen senses and intuition, and your fleet feet carry you quickly and stealthily through your native forests. In Incarcia, the grey elves were founded through the discovery of blood magic, learning to wield the power of flesh and life to build a new elvish way of living. Grey elves often reside deep within the forests, living in small circles within awoken trees and caverns with a society far from the tribal culture their lifestyle would imply. As well, they stand shorter than their high elven cousins, with skin ranging from dark grey to white and hair of reds and blues. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * ''Elf Weapon Training. ''You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * ''Fleet of Foot. ''Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. * ''Mask of the Wild. ''You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. High Elf As a high elf, you have a keen mind and your blood is imbued with the untold power of the Boundless Lord, the God of the Astral Plane. In Incarcia, the high elves are a race of logical and insightful thinkers with a drive to learn and understand the cosmos that created them. Their capital of Nexicir exemplifies this, a city dedicated to the sciences and higher mysteries the universe has to offer. High elves are the tallest of their kind, with blue-green skin tones ranging from dark to light and white hair. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * ''Elf Weapon Training. ''You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * ''Cantrip. ''You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * ''Extra Language. ''You can speak, read, and write one additional language of your choice.